Everytime, Everywhere (It will be you)
by Chris Emrys
Summary: A classmate, a shopkeeper, a deity, a roomate, a gangster. Different worlds, a different man each time. But to Allen, this man always earn a special place in his heart. Collection of AU one-shots written for Poker Pair Week 2019!
1. Field Adventure

Hello!

Today marks the start of Poker Pair week, the overall theme this year are AUs, and I've decided to mix each day's prompts together to inspire me. Each day will have a one-shot written, so they are independents from each other, though I might or might not have a hidden background for all of them. The title is a wink to that, the idea that in every world, every incarnation, they find each other again. Maybe they're even reincarnation of the original (canon) ones, who knows~

Today's prompts were Adventure and School Settings; it's hinted and vaguely said through this that Tyki&Allen are college students (I'd say Tyki is older than Allen, probably something like Allen is 20 and Tyki is 25, but I'm going to headcanon Tyki wasn't in college before so they're in the same year and share some classes), and that they're on a school trip.

If you feel like something is being implied once or twice, you might be right. My idea was to hint but never confirm that something creepy/supernatural was going on too. It might be the location, or it might be a certain someone. Again: who knows~

Some of the one-shots might be expended into a longer story one day (Field Adventure is one, the ones from the 12th and 14th are the others), but it won't be my priority and it's still a "might", not "they will". So if you did feel like asking me if I can write more, the answer is yes I might, but it's not certain, or at least it's not something I'll work on anytime soon.

On another note: tomorrow's one-shot is more than halfway written, and I've got the start of the third one-shots. The fourth one is one that will probably on the shorter side, as the idea I've had is smaller than the other ones so I'll probably only work on it on the corresponding day, which leave the fifth (and last) one-shot to be worked on a little bit each day. I'm not sure yet if I'll manage to have the fifth one ready on time, as it has a little bit more ideas behind, and I do need to focus on the second and third one first. So it's possible the fifth one might be late (and if I can see it's the case, I'll post a preview on the 14th).

Now I hope you enjoy Field Adventure, and good Poker Pair Week!

* * *

**Everytime, Everywhere**

**(It will be you)**

Field Adventure

"What a lovely lake! And such beautiful flowers. You've outdone yourself, Tyki. I am swooning."

Tyki winced briefly at the flat tone of Allen's voice, but covered it with a grin right away, opening his arms. "Fear not, I will catch you, boy."

Allen sent him a deadpan look, tone falsely sweet as he muttered, "Ah, yes, like you caught our map?"

Tyki pouted. "Come on, I didn't mean to get us lost." His lips pulled into a smirk. "I can't say the same about you, mister I get lost in a two doors room."

Silver eyes darkened with the heat of Allen's glare, and cheeks coloured slightly with the heat of embarrassment. "That was one time and you were the one who spiked my drink!" He added in a mumble, "My sense of orientation isn't _that_ bad..."

Tyki snorted at that, then covered it with coughs as the glare returned. The other smiled all of the sudden, and only then did Tyki grow paler.

"Tyki~ Since we're here, how about we see what this charming, abandoned, _creepy_ house has to offer? I'm sure we will find a nice view of the swamp. Maybe we should make a crown of weed?"

Tyki's palm met his face, and he dragged it down. "Alright, fine, I'm sorry I got us lost, now can we try to find the rest of the class?"

Allen clapped his hands together, smile bright and eyes glinting. "It's sunset, Tyki. And this is a field trip. They won't worry unless we don't show up tomorrow at the meeting point."

Tyki noticed how Allen's gaze was still set on the mentioned creepy house and he stared at Allen. "You cannot be serious."

The other fluttered his eyelash at the taller male. "But Tyki dear, you are the one who found this lovely place! Don't you want to enjoy it with me?"

"… You want to push me in the swamp, don't you?"

Allen's innocent smile grew, sparkles almost in the background. "Of course not!"

Tyki stared. Stared some more. Then moved to turn and walk off, but a hand grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him. He didn't try to fight Allen, and the younger male let him go when Tyki yelped, "Alright!" and turned to walk besides him.

Of course, Tyki stayed far away from the swamp. He didn't trust that content, sweet smile on Allen's face.

And yet, once more he fell into one of Allen's trap, hands pushing at him and his arms flailed before he fell in a literal sense. Right into a thorny bush, all with a loud squeak. Allen went into fit of laughters from the sound, thinking, _squeaky toy!_

"Ow, ow, ow! Boy!" Tyki whined, quick to struggle back to his feet, pouting and ignoring the way his heart fluttered at the sound of Allen's laughters. "That hurts, boy! That's so mean, you should kiss the pain better."

"Would you have preferred the swamp then, Tyki dear?" Allen snorted, turning toward the house, eyes twitching, nose scrunching up.

Crossed arms now, and still very much pouting, Tyki stepped besides Allen, mumbling, "Still… and if you're going to look like that at the house, we can camp out."

The white haired glanced at him, then back at the house. "What would be the fun in it, though? Besides, we have been camping out for the past three days. There should be something inside that will make a better bedding, right?"

Tyki's eyes lit up, but he forced his pout to stay. "That's acceptable. Unlike being pushed into thorns."

Allen rolled his eyes, and started walking forward. Tyki followed, intending to keep his act, except the other turned without warning, grabbed his collar to pull him down, and leaned up to place a feather like kiss at his cheek. "There you go, you big baby," he breathed out, lips twitching up at the blank, frozen look he got.

Then he moved back and walked into the house, whistling a merry tone and totally leaving behind the man staring at him.

If he had looked back, he would have seen the sudden dark glint in Tyki's eyes, and the wide smirk that formed.

* * *

Allen sent a glare down at the wooden floor, or to be specific, the plank that had creaked loudly just a second before, making him jolt back.

Tyki bit his lips to stop any sounds he might make in his amusement, knowing better than to attract Allen's attention when he looked like that.

And yet, Allen seemed to know, because he threw a dark look at the other student before marching off, the floor squeaking and creaking as he did, traits twitching as Tyki swore he could almost see the dark cloud growing above Allen's head.

_My poor boy, you're the one who insisted_, Tyki shook his head, following after Allen, wincing when the white haired stopped and turned, glaring with betrayal that the floor made absolutely zero sounds. The taller male smiled nervously, lifting his hands in surrender.

Allen rolled his eyes, looked forward, scrunched up his nose, then moved to ascend the stairs.

Tyki heard the louder creak, his heart gave harder thumps, and he moved before he could think. He grabbed the back of Allen's collar, pulled him back harshly. The young man fell against his chest, into his arms that wrapped protectively around him, both of them falling back and Tyki groaning at the impact on his back and side.

The stairs collapsed with louder sounds, sending dust and some debris flying. The cloud of dust made them cough, and Tyki had soon turned fully, putting Allen on the ground and half hovering above him, caging him between his body and his arm.

The dust settled slowly, their coughing had lessened to a stop, and Allen felt warm breath against his face. He opened his eyes, and so did Tyki. Their gaze met, realizing how close they were, nose almost brushing, Tyki's strong body almost pinning Allen's down.

Allen realized how close he came to being hurt, he wouldn't have fallen from high, but any of those debris could have harmed him. He had heard it too, the sound that told him _it's about to break_, but before he had even reacted, he had felt Tyki pull him back.

He let the smile form, a little shy; and it made a sigh of relief leave Tyki's lips, who had been staring down at Allen until now, as if both frozen by the proximity, and assessing if Allen was fine.

"You saved me," Allen murmured, his voice low, smile a little wider as he observed the slight darkening of Tyki's cheeks.

"You were in danger, of course I would," Tyki replied, a breathless quality to his voice, swallowing visibly.

His breath seemed to stop completely when Allen's head tilted up, and lips brushed lightly with his. "That's why I wasn't afraid to spend the night here."

Tyki felt the words spoken, teasing his lips with faint brushes of Allen's, it made him not process Allen's words until a few seconds later. They met at the start of the term, but they had spent time around each other, feeling comfortable around each other; and like always, Tyki heard the unsaid words.

_When you're with me, I feel safe._

_I don't mind exploring if it's with you._

_I trust you._

His control snapped and Tyki pressed down with his body, covered Allen's mouth with his own, relief and warmth in his chest as he kissed Allen deeply, but without rush. Arms slipped around his neck, lips pressed back, a soft sight escaping Allen, Tyki's arms caged Allen's head, keeping his weight from pinning the one under him too harshly.

They forgot everything else, lips moving together, without hurry, with ease, as if they had always known to kiss the other, like a _welcome home_.

Then a plank fell with a loud thud, and both parted with a jolt, Allen with a yelp, Tyki shifting to turn his head and find the source of the sound. When he realized what it had been, he glared with heat, cursing that piece of wood for breaking the moment, and then some more for it and its brethren from almost hurting Allen.

The white haired, meanwhile, nipped his bottom lip, trying to stop the giggles that wanted to leave at the way Tyki looked. Some started to escape in little choked laughs, and those amber eyes fell on him again, the dark glare turning into a sad puppy look, completed with a pout.

Allen couldn't help it. He cooed, lifting himself up a bit to kiss Tyki's nose. "Let's look more into the house, if only to find the safest place to sleep." His lips curled into a coy little smile. "If we do sleep."

Tyki's eyes darkened and his lips split into a wide grin.

Allen's laughters rang inside the house as the taller male stood up and pulled him up in one smooth movement, linking their hand together as he marched them into the very dark corridor Allen had initially meant to avoid.

He didn't know whether to bless or curse the stairs for caving in. Would the corridor be better or worse? But well, he did gain a kiss and the promise for more, so Allen felt benevolent and sent a mental thank you to the stairs.

And then a mental threat to the house that it better not mess with them more. Only to add as an afterthought, _unless it gets me in Tyki's arms again_.

Tyki snorted then, making Allen glance up with curiosity, and the taller smirked. "Wanting to come inside this house is the best idea you've ever had, boy."

Allen laughed in reply, cheeks and chest a little warm at the genuine, happy glint in Tyki's eyes. "Just wait until we start screaming at shadows," he teased, but nothing could prevent the fondness of his smile.

"Fear not, my dear! My arms are always ready to receive you!"

And Allen knew that for all the tone had been light, it was no joke.

No, it was a promise.

"Ah, my knight in shining armour. Yours arms are the only one I want."

The bright smile on his face stayed for a long while after, faced with Tyki's startled look and reddened cheeks at the genuine, soft tone his second sentence had taken. A promise of his own.

And their promises were put to use right away during the next few hours, with a house that seemed intent to frighten then, and every flat surfaces, horizontal and vertical, used whenever they found themselves in each other arms.

_End of Field Adventure_

_See you in A flower for your heart!_


	2. A flower for your heart

Hello!

Welcome to today's one shot~

This combines the flower shop and coffee shop AU prompts; you will soon see who has which shop; and we have a secondary character this time in the form of Link, as well as mentions of Lavi and Lenalee!

It is very much implied that Allen heard about Tyki before meeting him; and also that Link and Lavi talked about Tyki and Allen meeting, and that Lavi thought they wouldn't work out together, while Link knew better (as he spends more time around Tyki, since they work together).

I had fun writing this, I initially thought it would be shorter, but I had the idea of the purple rose and so I needed a little more. The blue rose is meant by Allen to foreshadow his play with flowers, too~!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Everytime, Everywhere**

**(It will be you)**

A flower for your heart

Tyki would admit he didn't notice at first, half asleep and too used to the closed shop beside his own to give a glance. He entered, spotted Link putting on display a few things he baked, and stopped short. The blond man lifted his gaze, watched Tyki backtrack, and tried not to let his amusement show.

Amber eyes stared at the open door, the new sign, blinking. His eyebrows shot up as a young man pulling a potted small tree walked backward out, his gaze going from the pure white hairs down the lean frame, taking note of the rolled up sleeves, the dark red tattoo on the left arm, and the lines of muscles working to pull.

His gaze had gotten lower, to this lovely little butt, when he saw the startled jolt and snapped his eyes upward again to meet surprised silver eyes that stared right back at his.

Lips stretched into a grin and Tyki whistled. "My, nobody told me about this lovely neighbour of ours!"

Fair cheeks that had been faintly pink now reddened. But the glint of those eyes was mischievous, making Tyki's heart skip a beat. "And nobody warned me how handsome you were, so we're even."

Tyki let out a startled laugh, chest a little warm as the young man grinned. "Oh I like you already." He stepped closer, extending his hand. "I'm Tyki, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you."

The young man didn't hesitate to shake hands, and oh, he had such a firm grip, that lean body was really more muscular than it looked, wasn't it? "I'm Allen, and it's nice to finally put a face to your name."

Tyki lifted an eyebrow, flickering his eyes inside the coffee shop, but Link had already vanished in the back. "Oh? Should I worry of what you have heard?"

For the life of him, Tyki couldn't read the glint in Allen's eyes, nor the sweet smile. "They seem to be the truth." He simply shrugged, and pretended not to notice Tyki's narrowed eyes, instead looking inside Tyki's shop, eyes locking on a slice of pie.

A growl came from Allen's stomach, and his cheeks flushed lightly. Tyki grinned. "Did you have a breakfast?"

"One already, yes." The young man mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

Tyki chuckled. "Not enough for you?" He teased, smirking at the way that little blush got stronger. "How about a coffee and that pie you're making love to with your eyes? My treat, to welcome you around here."

Silver eyes snapped up to meet him, then flickered to the potted tree, then he grinned and nodded. "Let me place a few things and I'll be coming."

Allen sent Tyki a bright smile then darted back into his shop, his eagerness visible, getting a fond little laugh out of Tyki as he went inside his own shop. He first went to greet Link properly, not without a little teasing, _when were you going to tell me about this adorable boy_, and got stunned by the rare smirk on the blond's face that showed for the smallest moment.

"Walker is an old classmate, like Miss Lee and Junior. They came here with a few others to celebrate Walker's return from overseas. He saw the other shop being on sale then. Today is actually his opening day."

"Really?" Tyki grinned, and lowering his voice despite no one being around to overhear, he asked, "Can you make a cake for lunch?"

Immediate understanding showed, and Link once more surprised him, smiling softly for a brief moment. "I will. I know what he likes."

Tyki's eyebrow shot up, and he smirked, earning a glare that said _don't you dare._ Of course, he dared. "Oh~? Is that an old crush I hear?"

"Speak for yourself, Mikk. Now get off my kitchen."

And with that comment that froze Tyki, Link pushed the man out of said kitchen, just in time for Allen to walk in, amusement brightening his silver eyes at the scene.

"Let me guess, he's in territorial mode with the kitchen?" Allen joked, walking closer; and that was when Tyki noticed his hands were not empty.

Allen had a single blue rose in his left hand, fingers twirling it elegantly by the stem. His smile had turned coy, almost secretive. Tyki's eyes glinted with curious interest while he pretended not to feel his heart flutter. "Oh? What is this, boy?"

"How much do you know of flower meanings?" The younger man asked instead, scenting the rose while his gaze was set on Tyki.

Tyki grinned. "I'd know how to interpret a red rose, but not a blue one." The rose was extended, and he took it, careful.

"Blue roses aren't natural, so they've been given the meaning of mystery and intrigue."

"Oh~? Do I intrigue you, boy?" Tyki teased, though his gaze was a little softer. The rose was beautiful, the blue a lovely shade.

"Who knows?" Allen simply replied, and the underlying_ it's a mystery_ felt so clear that it made Tyki laugh.

_Oh, witty, I love that_, he thought as he went to make Allen's coffee. The white haired, however, whined to get the pie first, and Tyki sent a look at him, tone deadpan as he pointed out, "It'll be gone by the time you get your coffee, won't it?"

Allen's cheeks flushed, and he just gave a kicked puppy look, all with a pout. Tyki sighed, shook his head, and grabbed the pie. Silver eyes lit up and Tyki swore he could visualize sparkles. _Ah, such an adorable, interesting boy_.

And they spent a few minutes chatting, both keeping an eye to the street, Allen had closed the door to his shop so he would hear if someone entered, and too soon in Tyki's taste, customers came in, and Allen told him it should go back to his own shop. Not without Tyki making him promise he would drop by for lunch, and with delight he discovered Allen's hours had a break of one hour for lunch.

One full hour of Allen. _Yes_.

Allen through morning, Tyki noticed a few people paused or entered Allen's shop, and often, the white haired wandered outside, almost teasing in how he stayed out, simply waving at him or sending a smile.

Tyki couldn't wait for lunch.

* * *

"Congratulations on opening your shop, Walker."

"Congratulations on opening your shop, boy~!"

Silver stared down at the cake that had been placed on the counter, then up at Tyki who grinned and Link who waved a finger as he scolded, "Now don't eat whole, Walker."

Allen, in reply, only clasped his hands around Link's. "Thank you Link!"

The blond sighed, shaking his head, and tried really hard not to notice the moody glare sent his way. "You can thank Mikk too, he's the one who asked for it."

Allen directed a beaming smile at Tyki, and Link fled into the kitchen, lips twitching at the dazed stare the man gave.

"Thank you Tyki~!"

_Adorable_, Tyki cooed internally_. __And scary,_ he added, a few seconds later, when he saw the way Allen gazed at the slice of cake in his plate.

Tyki almost forgot to eat his own as he stared at Allen close his eyes and let out a little moan as he took his first bite, eye twitching. He felt on autopilot as he ate his own, though he took the time to realize it was good indeed, and oh, oh no, Allen licked his fork once he finished the cake.

Tyki tried really, really hard not to have his mind wander. He failed. Something else was hard.

Silver eyes looked at him, half opened, a smirk showing for a fleeting moment.

_Oh you little devil, you adorable, sexy little imp, I will get back at you, I swear._

* * *

Allen's shop closed earlier than Tyki's, and neither had needed to voice it, but of course Allen went inside the coffee shop once he had finished. This time, he got himself a tea and pancakes, humming in a merry tune.

"So how has been your first day, boy?"

Allen smiled a bright smile. "It's been great! There has been more curious people than actual customers, but they seemed to have liked my flowers." His smile grew softer, eyes warm. "And I have great neighbours."

Tyki chuckled. "A lucky one you are, aren't you?" He rested his elbows on the counter, chin in his palms. "Your neighbours might be the lucky ones too, to have you."

The white haired grinned, cheeks a little flushed. "You smooth talker," He accused, amused.

Tyki replied with his own grin. "Am I though, if I'm saying the truth?"

Allen's blush spread, he coughed and drank his tea. Tyki still grinned, but didn't comment.

In the end, Allen did leave before Tyki closed the shop, but with the knowledge they would be working every day so close to each other, Tyki didn't feel too sad. Just a little bit. The boy was charming company, after all.

Tyki really couldn't wait tomorrow, to see the boy again.

* * *

Tyki had barely took a step inside his own shop before a hand grabbed his wrist and a voice he was already familiar with told him, "Wait, come with me!"

He let himself be pulled, grinning, feeling more awake just by the feel and voice of Allen.

Link watched him disappear and sighed. _Lovesick_, he concluded. _Pinning_, he added to himself.

It had only been a few days, but they had already established habits, including how Allen would give a flower to Tyki everyday. He had given some to Link too, friendship and gratitude he had explained, as well as some to decorate the coffee shop.

Tyki, for his part, had gotten flowers that meant beauty and elegance, playfulness, happiness, even hope and faith. The poor man felt so warm each time, he had first wondered why Allen didn't try to let him guess, but he had soon realized why.

Allen's silver eyes were always focused on him, on his reaction, soft little smile on his lips as he spotted the hints of pleasure and warmth Tyki felt.

So when Allen carefully cut the stem of a single purple rose, and simply put it in the left breast pocket of his shirt, Tyki lifted an eyebrow. "No explanation?"

Allen's hand rested against his pocket, and Tyki felt hyperaware that his heart was beating just under it. The young man's smile was secretive, soft, and a little bit shy. "Discover yourself what it means."

Tyki's heart thumped harder. The change, Allen's expression, the words… But it was not a red rose. Of course it wouldn't be, he had said it was one of the only flower he knew the meaning of. Allen didn't want him to know right away.

Excitement bubbled in Tyki's chest. What could a purple rose mean?

Allen's lips curled into a wider smile, and he lifted himself on the tip of his toes, placing a kiss at Tyki's cheek. "Good luck, Tyki~" Then, in a lower voice, almost a purr, "Do come see me when you find out."

Tyki felt a shiver go down his spine. Allen's tone, his words, were layered in so much promise it took all his self control to not pin the young man to his counter, to finally taste those soft-looking lips.

But he knew what Allen wanted.

_I'll play your game, and get my reward._

* * *

He didn't have to wait long. He didn't want to wait long. And Tyki had noticed before, the cards that Allen had in his shop, to help customers pick flowers for their meaning.

Allen watched him go, and Tyki couldn't snatch one.

He asked Link to bring Allen cookies later, and bribed him hard for Link to grab the roses' card for him.

Tyki stared down at the card.

_Purple&Lavender are often used to convey romantic feelings._

_Purple roses have various meanings, such as: enchantment, love at first sight, charm, deep magnetism, gentle desire, flirt, glory, majesty._

And at the end of the card, _the number of roses can have its own meaning._

_A single rose conveys intense emotions._

"Can you take care of the shop for a bit please?"

Link had barely given his agreement that Tyki put down the card and rushed out. The blond took a peek at the card, lips already twitching into a smile, and he gave a long sigh. _I knew it, they get along well__. __Eat that, Junior._

Meanwhile, Allen heard the door to his shop open, fast steps, a smile formed on his lips; and when hands turned him he allowed them, he let his body be embraced by strong arms and brought close to a warm chest that he wrapped his own arms around, and he tilted his head up, silver meeting amber for a brief moment before lips met his.

"I'd like to buy one red rose, please," Tyki breathed out against his lips when they parted.

"Take it, you'll play me later in pie," Allen murmured, lips curling up as Tyki chuckled at this.

"Oh I have my own ideas on how to pay you," Tyki purred, allowing Allen to part from his embrace and enjoying the red flush of his cheeks.

When Allen took the red rose and extended it to Tyki, the man wrapped his hand around Allen's, and pushed it back toward the young man.

"For you, Allen," Tyki said softly, keeping his fingers wrapped around Allen's wrist, and stepping closer to him, sneaking his other arms around his waist.

Warmth flashed in Allen's eyes, his smile fond. He breathed in the scent of the rose, head tilted up as he gazed, half lidded, into Tyki's eyes. "A single red rose, eh?"

Both of them knew the meaning, after all.

_End of A flower for your heart_

_See you in the next one-shot!_


	3. Deity's Royal

Hello~

Today's prompts were Gods and Royals, and there's little hint of worldbuilding, but just enough to write this. I think it might be my favourite one-shot so far, and the only one that might compare is the last one-shot I'll write.

I hope you will enjoy~

* * *

**Everytime, Everywhere**

**(It will be you)**

_Deity's Royal_

Muttered grumbles left his lips as he struggled with the clasp of his cape, only cut by a yawn that made his hands pause. That was when a chuckle sounded from behind him, hands covering his own, the breath from the chuckle tickling his ear.

He recognized these hands, and the initial stiffness left him, body melting into the warm, solid chest at his back, allowing his own hands to fall so the new pair could work out the clasp.

"Long day, dear boy?" The deep voice murmured, a light kiss pressed at the back of his neck, making Allen's eyes flutter shut.

"You can say that." A sigh. "You should leave, Tyki."

Hands paused for a second, then, worked again on the clasp, opening it finally, the cape falling down Allen's back. Those hands lowered, arms wrapping around the young man's waist, a nose brushing the shell of his ear, soon followed by lips. "Why?"

Allen felt a shiver go down his spine, hands covering Tyki's and thumbs brushing the back of them. "The Leverrier family is visiting."

A scoff left Tyki, before he trailed little kisses from Allen's ear down his neck. "My little prince, you don't have to worry." Lips curled into a little smirk, nipping at the neck offered to him, how cute it was that his mortal had unconsciously tilted his head already, body shivering for more. "Let them discover the truth."

"You…" Allen sighed, but his lips curved into a smile. "You just want to make everyone know I'm yours." He teased.

Tyki grinned, arms tightening their hold. "I want everyone to know I'm the one worshipping _you_."

Allen's cheek coloured, and finally he shifted, the arms around his frame loosening just enough to allow him to turn and face the handsome deity in his presence. "What blasphemy, oh great one, for a mere mortal to be placed above you, even a royal," He murmured, eyes warm and an amused smile at the corner of his lips.

Tyki kissed the tip of Allen's nose, his grin and his gaze both having softened. "Anyone who dares call this a blasphemy is jealous." He brushed his lips with Allen's, a purr in his words as he added, "Besides, you are no mere mortal. You are my Allen."

Allen chuckled, grinning at the shudder than went down the deity's body as it tickled his lips. "Show it to me?"

Golden eyes darkened with heat, and strong arms picked his weight up, making Allen wrap his legs around Tyki's waist. "Weren't you tired?" Tyki still asked, walking them to Allen's bed.

Allen trailed little kisses from Tyki's cheek to his jaw, down his neck, lips lingering at his throat when he replied, "I'm half asleep and all I want is you."

The low groan and full body shiver from the deity was Allen's only warning before he was thrown onto the bed, expression falsely wide eyed as Tyki knelt above him, growling low in his throat. "My little prince, haven't I told you before? I'm the master the dark beasts, I am one myself." He leaned closer, nipping Allen's bottom lip. "You can't just sweet talk to me without warning, if you want me to remain gentle."

Silver eyes grew dark with how wide his pupils were blown. Hands touched Tyki's sides, golden eyes growing slitted as he spotted Allen's legs opening to accommodate Tyki more. His little mortal tilted his head up, exposing his neck as much as looking up into his eyes with no fear as he whispered in a rough voice that betrayed he was already affected, "And I told you before, who says I want you to remain gentle?"

In truth, Tyki was most often gentle, especially if Allen gave no indication what he wanted, but even if Allen seemed to want something less soft. He had never done more than get a little rough, no matter if Allen had taken to express clearly he didn't mind.

There was something in the fire of Allen's eyes tonight however, in how certain he sounded, how confident he looked, yet with a vulnerable glint in his gaze…

"What have they told you?" Tyki rumbled out, laying his weight on Allen, mouthing at his throat. "The Leverrier, what have they done?"

Allen shuddered, head tilting back and eyes closing, soft gasps leaving his lips. But he wasn't replying, and Tyki nip at his neck, without doing more than tease. The royal finally replied.

"They're accusing my family of gaining a blessing unfairly." Tyki froze, and Allen swallowed before adding, "You know what it means. They want me to pledge myself as an Exorcist, to prove I have no bond. Of course, being in a relationship hasn't created a bond, as I'm not your worshipper, but..."

Tyki growled, low, dark, his aura cold and murderous. Allen felt no fear. "You would be bound to a deity of light, and I'm a deity of darkness. They just want to break us apart." His aura spiked more, then, he let out a long sigh, managing to reign his bloodlust. "No, what they want is for us to admit we are together… They must have proof. They must want to either catch you lying, or ruin your reputation."

Allen brushed his hand in Tyki's hairs, the other hand trailing up and down Tyki's back. "Not everyone consider deities like you evil." But both of them knew some wouldn't be too happy about such a reveal.

For all Tyki had told Allen to let them know, it had been because he hadn't known it was so serious. The Inner Court knew about them. Their most trusted ally knew. Up until a few minutes ago, Tyki had thought that the Leverrier would simply know to back off.

But to put forward such an accusation, to push Allen to either become an Exorcist or admit the truth… They were looking to take a hit at the power of the royal family one way or another, and it would be public.

It pained Tyki to know that revealing their relation would be the choice that hurt the most Allen's family. "Allen..."

Allen's hands stilled, one in his hairs, the other at the small of his back. Lips placed a gentle kiss at Tyki's temple. "Father is angry. I _am_ angry." Tyki felt the smile against his temple, and his heart skipped a beat with a fragile warmth. "I meant to call you, if you hadn't shown up. But there is no way I am denying our relationship."

Tyki inhaled sharply, and leaned up, staring down at Allen. The soft smile and warm gaze melted the cold that had started taking hold in his chest. "You… You really want to make it official?"

Allen's hand came to cup Tyki's cheek. "I love you, Tyki. Father approves of how you make me happy. If allies and neighbours turn on us for this, then neither of us want them at our sides anyway."

Tyki's hands curled into the sheets, and for the first time in a while, tears blurred his vision. "You-You would-for me, you would go to war?"

Allen's soft smile grew even softer, eyes bright with adoration. "And you wouldn't?"

Tyki let out a shaky breath. Then he dived down, captured Allen's lips in a bruising kiss. His hands tangled in Allen's hairs, holding his head and tilting it back, he felt his mortal's hands slid to rest at his waist, feeling his fingers grip tight as the young man kiss back with equal fervour. Tyki pressed down with his lower body, making Allen gasp, and the deity let his tongue invade Allen's mouth, brushing with its counterpart, both their tongues dancing together as those lovely hands gripped him tightly, the body under his arching to press as much as possible with his.

"I love you," Tyki breathed out when they parted, pecking Allen's lips lightly. His lips curled up, he nipped at Allen's bottom lip, and purred in a low voice, "And I'll show you how much I love you~"

"_Yes_," Allen breathed out, eyes fluttering close, only to open again and look at Tyki with heat and love. "Mark me, make me yours, I want you _Joyd_."

Golden eyes flashed with the wave of heat in his belly, his deity's name falling from Allen's lips the sweetest sound in the world, the beast within him demanding he claimed his precious lover, to mark his body and adore this little prince.

And so he did.

And Allen welcomed it all.

Like he always assured he could.

* * *

Golden eyes narrowed as he watched the gathering in the courtyard. Those that knew of them held themselves confident, while those that supported Allen's family seemed a little nervous, and a bit offended on Allen's behalf. No matter the reason, the Leverrier were pushing hard the royal family, and many didn't quite appreciate.

But many were also suspicious, and waited like starved beasts the occasion to tear into Allen. Tyki's lips curled up._ I'll show you a true beast_.

"What is your decision, your Highness?" The Leverrier head, Malcolm, asked with a smile that Tyki wanted to tear off.

Allen stood firm, steel in his eyes as he looked toward the man, a soft smile forming. "I'd like to announce my betrothal."

Shocked murmurs went through the small crowd as Tyki's heart skipped a beat, cursing his little lover in his mind, yet his expression softened with pure adoration. _Oh you little rascal, that's what you meant by revealing our relation? To be your fiancé… It doesn't matter if I'm a deity, I become part of your family, under your protection. Boy, my little prince, I should have seen it coming, and yet you still surprise me so easily, so purely…_

"Your… betrothal? What does this have to do with the accusation?" A noble asked, and gulped down when Allen directed his gaze on them, smile sweetening.

For all reply, he extended his hand as if offering it for someone to take. Tyki moved let the darkness take him from his hiding place, and he appeared in front of Allen, ignoring the shocked gasps to take the offered hand, eyes only on those lovely silver ones as he lifted his little prince's hand to place at the back of it. Then he let go, stepped to stand beside Allen, and directed his gaze to take into all the people present.

He enjoyed very much all the nervous and awkward shifting.

"My apologies for the late introduction, we didn't intend for our courting to cause confusion," He placed a hand on his heart, bowing his head, "I am Joyd, Primal God of Pleasure." He took Allen's hand in his own, fingers linking together, shifting his gaze to the side with a soft smile. "As you know, we Primals are very private in the matter of choosing a mate, we never expected such a matter to rise before we could announce our decision."

Despite the hesitation of some, Tyki felt relief as he heard the kinder tone of the murmurs, saw the few that openly cooed at them both, even the resignation soothed his heart. They all knew that he and Allen had nailed their defence, that it explained the presence of divine energy that had no doubt caused the misunderstanding.

And no one would asked Allen to be an Exorcist, when he had promised himself to a dark deity.

There was one mistake they made.

One Tyki only realize too late.

They never took into consideration the matter was not about their relationship, or a power struggle.

It was only as he saw the victorious glint in Leverrier's eyes and the sensation of holiness in the air that Tyki knew.

It had been a trap, and they had fallen for it.

They just wanted to kill Tyki.

* * *

Chaos broke out in a split second. Tyki's expression changed, eyes wide, and suddenly he pushed Allen away. His father caught him, but the shock of such an action changed in one of pure disbelief as a holy seal appeared under Tyki.

Allen paled.

For a second, as if it had stilled, everyone held their breath, and golden eyes met with silver, an apology in them, resigned yet showing a last smile.

A last smile. This would kill Tyki once the spell finished.

A few people gasped and yelled in shock, guards swarmed the Leverrier. It was too late to stop the spell, but they would not let them escape.

His father's hands tightened for a brief moment, then loosened. A silent acceptance of what he knew Allen would do.

Allen let the despair and fury in his chest erupt as he immediately run to Tyki.

Blinding light shone, from the sky down, all around the deity.

Tyki felt his heart stop when he sensed Allen had gotten close to him when the holy spell fell down. He felt it drum and his stomach flutter as something warm sparked in the air all around him.

White fire erupted from under his feet, rising like tornado and countering the holy beam that had fallen down. The holy power held no strength compared to the raging inferno that wrapped Tyki with zero harm.

The light vanished, and the fire lessened. Tyki stared at the back of the one standing in front of him, body shivering with something like delight at the dangerous aura heavy in the air.

The mortals around them were all frozen, bare Allen's father who watched with a soft, proud smile.

Leverrier's face had drained of blood, and a few of his men had downright fainted.

_No wonder_, Tyki thought, heart hammering in his chest,_ no one __would__ want to trigger the wrath of a __High God if they could help it._

Tyki felt a grin form, awe as he marvelled at the white flames that danced around Allen, his mind chanting, _high god he's a high god oh heavens and hells __I'm__ going to marry a high god __I'm__ going to be mated with a royal among deities __he must have been adopted by ritual to protect him__ he is so beautiful how can his little human__oid__ body contains all this strength-_

Tyki's mind blanked out and he could have fainted in pure delight as Allen's aura flare more, the flinch from Malcolm Leverrier betraying Allen was now fully focused on glaring down the man.

"I ought to burn you here and now," Allen growled out, his voice a rumble that almost echoed.

Everyone else paled more while Tyki put a hand on his chest, eyes half lidded and blood rushing to his face as much as downward.

_That kind of voice… No way! A Dragon God?_

Leverrier fainted. Tyki felt like he might do so too with how much his body experience shock and pleasure both at knowing who his mate truly was.

Allen scrunched up his nose in distaste at the passed out Malcolm, crossing his arms as his fire returned to his body, turning his head with a huff. "Take him and everyone involved to the dungeon. I'll deal with them later." He shifted, finally meeting Tyki's eyes.

Fire seemed to dance in those silver eyes that were slitted in the way unique to dragons.

Tyki saw Allen blink. And then he saw nothing anymore because it really was too much for his poor heart and he fainted himself.

Allen stared down at his mate, who he barely caught when he first saw him fall backward. His father coughed into his hands so he wouldn't outright laugh.

"… Was I that scary?"

Someone snorted and someone else erupted in laughters until they were jabbed in the stomach.

Allen sent a kicked puppy look at his father, who scratched the back of his neck and mumbled, "I believe he just had an… intense joy."

The white haired deity blinked, then the meaning of his father's words registered and he flushed bright red. "Oh." Then he smiled, bright and happy, purring coming from his chest as he hugged the taller male to his chest.

He closed his eyes, breathing in Tyki's scent, body relaxing at the familiarity of it, of the warmth he felt and the heartbeat he could sense.

_He's safe. He's alive. It's okay. We're okay._

His lips quirked into a little smirk. _Now I just need to make a proper proposal to him~_

_End of Deity's Royal_

_See you in the next one-shot!_


	4. The ways to a man's heart

Hello~

Today's prompts were Roomates and Music; this ended up on the short side, as I had a more simple idea this time, just a sweet little thing about roomates with one pining and pining more after being indirectly serenaded.

Also the title is totally from the saying the way to a man's heart is through the stomach, except in this case it's not food that gets to the heart. Or well, someone does get all happy about food but that's not the main dokidoki moment.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Everytime, Everywhere**

**(It will be you)**

The ways to a man's heart

The music had been faint when he reached their level, he had barely heard it as he was whistling, bags of take-out in both hands. However, as he neared their door, Tyki blinked, aware that music was coming from their room.

He stopped behind the door, mesmerized by how lovely the tune was now that he was so close to the source, and he felt blessed with luck, knowing that at this hour the complex was mostly empty, knowing it was probably why Allen was playing now.

Because he could tell the piano was not a recording, and Tyki felt very, very happy he had managed to finish early.

He shifted the bags in one hand, and carefully opened the door. The music didn't stop, Allen must be into it, and didn't expect him back so soon. Tyki grinned with a thrill as he quietly closed the door and walked toward Allen's room.

His breath caught in his throat. The piano was an electric one, and he could see Allen's profile.

His eyes were closed, the smile on his face soft as he played. Tyki had never seen Allen with such a peaceful expression, and it made his heart drum, chest warm with something very soft and very fond.

He froze when Allen opened his eyes, he must only have closed them briefly, but thankfully not moving meant the young man didn't notice him; and Tyki joked in some part of his mind he should try a lottery if he was getting so lucky today.

But all thoughts were erased when Allen's lips parted and he started to sing.

_Oh_, was the only thought that managed to form in his mind, eyes widening.

Allen had the voice of an angel. Tyki felt torn between the want to close the distance and kiss those lips, and stay rooted to the spot so he could hear more of it.

So maybe his little crush was more than just that.

Allen was certainly serenading his heart to fall in love, without even meaning to. But that was part of his charm, wasn't it? All the ways Allen unknowingly made Tyki feel warm and soft and want to smile.

And he was smiling right now, he could feel it; a fond smile and gaze softer.

Of course, Allen wasn't Allen if he stayed unaware of someone else's presence. It was a miracle he hadn't noticed before, and it told Tyki how much Allen loved playing and singing, to loose himself in it so much.

The music and song stopped abruptly when Allen snapped his head to his room's door, his body jolting slightly from the surprise of suddenly noticing; Tyki startled himself and his smile turned sheepish.

Allen blinked, then his cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red. "Oh-you're back early, Tyki."

Tyki wanted to coo. Was Allen being shy? He grinned. "Yeah, and I've got us food." He lifted his hand, chuckling as those silver eyes locked on the bags, sparkles showing in them. "You… That was amazing, boy."

Allen rubbed the back of his neck, shy smile forming as he peeked from under his eyelash at Tyki. "T-Thank you, Tyki."

Tyki finally approached, smile genuine as he nodded toward the electric piano. "I didn't know you had one." He paused, pouting as he added, "I didn't know you could play, or sing."

Allen let out a little laugh. "It was in repair, I've gotten it back earlier today."

Tyki felt his smile widen. "So you were testing it?"

"That, and just… I missed playing, you know?" He scratched his cheek with a finger, then not letting Tyki say anything, he spoke again. "Though I'm hungry so come on, let's eat!"

Tyki chuckled as Allen clasped his hands together, eyes bright and imaginary puppy tail wagging. "Yes, yes, you little stomach on legs, we're eating", he teased as he moved out of the room, the other trailing behind him. "I got us Vietnamese~"

Allen whooped happily, snatching the bags as soon as both were in the living room, darting to the table and taking out the boxes. Tyki protested, but he had an amused smile. Until he realized Allen was already opening a box and he quickly walked at the table, exclaiming, "Don't you dare finish all the food by yourself again!"

_End of The ways to a man's heart_

_See you in the next one shot!_


	5. Protectors

Hello~

Here we have it, the last one-shot for this year Poker Pair Week! The prompts were Gang AU and Supernatural AU, I combined them and so, you can safely guess the gangs we see in this also deal with the supernatural. It also leans more toward supernatural so the gangs part is mostly implicit.

There's a note at the end, as I don't want it to spoil anything right now, so make sure to check it too!

Thank you for reading, I still think I might expand at least Deity's Royal and Protectors, but it wouldn't anytime soon if I do. I'm really happy with this one too, I loved them all but this might be my favourite right alongside Deity's Royal, as I expected.

You can find me on my blog, chrisemrysfics on tumblr, and I'll probably be working on Assassin's Light and Meet me Halfway next, those poor stories of mine need my love.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Everytime, Everywhere**

**(It will be you)**

Protectors

When the young man with a startling head of pure white hairs first sat at the table, gentle smile and soft-spoken as he asked to be dealt in, Tyki admitted he shared everyone's thoughts._ Poor, naive boy._

And probably, _what a cute one, though_.

Amber eyes flickered to the side, lips twitched as he noticed his brother fanning himself with a menu while ignoring Lulubell's flat look. Then Tyki focused on the game. He and his two friends had a clear lead, making sure to win and lose in equal parts, slowly edging everyone else to fall under Tyki's trip.

And that was why he started to feel suspicious when the new arrival won and lost in no clear pattern. Clear silver eyes met his, blinking with apparent surprise, then he nipped his bottom lips. Tyki had until now thought it was one of his tell, and so had a few others.

This time, Tyki didn't fall for it. It was a real sign of nervousness, not the false one he had used before to make everyone else think he was bluffing. Everyone was wary now, but not Tyki. _The boy has been making us notice his tell so we won't know anymore when it's the true one._

Only, Tyki had not taken into accounts that this little genius pretending to be innocent was a real fucking demon.

Someone coughed and almost choked on their drink as Tyki stared down blankly at the royal straight flush the young man had revealed, all the while thinking, _a demon, he's a real demon, how was I fooled?_

A threw a dark look at the youth tapping his chest to get his drink down, adjusting the turban that had slipped a bit, thinking viciously, _I hope you choke on your amusement_, and then as an afterthought, _that boy cheated like a pro_.

He respected the skills the boy had showed; he knew he had to cheat but no one had seen him do it. Or more specifically, he out-cheated Tyki and his friends. And they couldn't call him out on it without revealing themselves.

_Smooth little bastard._

So he waited for the players to disperse, glanced toward Wisely who nudged his head toward a direction, and grinning, Tyki found the boy.

He was already turning toward him when Tyki reached him, and the taller man dipped his hat a bit. "That was rather impressive, boy."

A polite formed, but his silver eyes showed amusement. "You played very well, too. Geezer."

Tyki waited a few second for the sudden roar of laughters from somewhere at the counter to calm down a bit, before he lifted his hands in surrender. "Hey, I don't know your name, you can't do that yet."

The young man snorted. "So you admit you'll still call me boy if I give you my name?" To add to his words, he lifted a single eyebrow.

Tyki grinned wildly. The young man sighed.

"You may call me Allen."

"Allen," Tyki repeated with a smooth, silky tone that made shivers ran down Allen's frame. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Tyki. I hope we get to play together again soon."

Allen groaned, a hand lifted to cover Tyki's mouth, making his amber eyes grow wide in confused surprise. "You can't tell me you didn't do that on purpose, Tyki."

His confusion lasted a second later before it clicked and he grinned, words muffled by the gloved hand on his mouth. "I actually didn't mean to sound like this. Where's your mind going, boy?"

Eyebrows twitched. Allen growled out, "Where you'll never know if don't start using my name's more, you fiend." But he did remove his hand.

Tyki's grin was almost too wide. "So that means I'll have more occasions to?"

Allen lifted his eyes skyward for a brief moment as he grumbled, "I feel like I'll regret this."

The taller man mock gasped, putting a hand on his heart. "I'm wounded, Allen!" Then his lips formed a smirk. "I can assure you, your time with me would be nothing but enjo-mmff"

He expected the hand that covered his mouth this time, and it was Allen who didn't expect the tongue licking his gloved palm. With a squeak, he removed his hand, cradling it close to his chest like a wronged maiden.

The glare, though, was more like a fiery kitten.

However, before any of them could comment, someone slapped the back of Tyki's head. "Stop being a pervert and come, we're leaving."

Tyki sent a betrayed look at Lulubell, who ignored him, nodded to Allen, and marched off. Tyki turned, noticing from the corner of his eyes that the stool at the counter was empty, and Sheryl was nowhere to be found. He pouted.

They almost left without him!

"I apologize, but it seems I have matters to attend to," Tyki said with sincerity, focusing back on Allen, who blinked and tilted his head in such a cute way Tyki had to use all of his self-restraint not to coo. "I do hope we see each other again soon, bo-" A pout started to form. "Allen."

The smile Allen gave was sweet and pleased, making Tyki's heart skip a beat, and **oh**. _He's really a little devil, having figured out how to make me use his name_.

"You're here often?" Allen asked, eyes bright with mischief as Tyki smiled.

"Sometimes. I'll be there for certain Saturday."

"Then we might see each other then. Good night, Tyki."

Tyki watched the young man go, grinning wide, then joined his family outside.

"He's such a cute thing!" Sheryl gushed first thing, only to turn serious, like on a warpath, and he jabbed a finger at Tyki's chest. "Brother, be careful with this cute little thing!"

Tyki rolled his eyes. "I assure you, brother, I would bet he's capable of handling himself well."

Wisely had a little smirk as he added in a sing-song voice, "He certainly handled you with skills."

Sheryl made a choked sound, Tyki sent a furious glare, and Lulubell's lips curled up at the corner. Wisely laughed hard.

Then all four of let their expression shift, serious and oh so dangerous.

"Now let's get to business, shall we?"

* * *

In the end, Allen would come regularly, sometimes not finding Tyki, but most often, Tyki would find him. It didn't seem to bother Allen, how Tyki seemed able to know when he would be around, and the man had to wonder if the white haired might have taken a guess.

The young man was observant, clever, hiding it behind a polite mask. However, Tyki had soon realized he was also kind, that he was in fact able to grow shy if one found the right buttons to push, and that he was with endless snark.

So when Allen took one look at Tyki, and his brows furrowed lightly with the hint of concern in his eyes, and his tone came out flat with, "Why do you look like death rolled over?", well. Tyki felt no surprise, although he pouted and grumbled a little.

"I'm almost offended, boy." He had tried to mask his worry, after all. Allen only stared at him and he sighed. He showed a faint, genuine smile, and ruffled Allen's hairs. "Thank you for your concern, Allen, it'll be fine."

The little frown, and more visible concern, as silver eyes gazed up at him, made Tyki's heart grow warmer. He chuckled, letting his hand pet down Allen's hairs from the ruffle he just gave. "The twins are late, and you know how they are, I don't know if I should hope they made troubles, rather than being in trouble."

It wasn't quite all that was buzzing in his mind, and Allen knew it, judging the piercing look he gave; but Tyki couldn't tell more, and Allen offered a soft, sad smile. "Someone already looking for them, I guess? Why don't be play together while we wait?"

Fondness melted his body, allowing him to relax a bit. "I'd love that, Allen."

They were in the middle of their third friendly game of poker when Wisely marched to them, expression strained. His eyes flickered to Allen, managing a small smile and a nod of greetings, as he stopped beside their table. Both players paused, and Tyki's expression grew sober as he noticed the glint of agitation in Wisely's eyes.

"We need to get our men out." Wisely stated, more than enough for Tyki to understand.

The man nodded, Wisely left to start passing the message, and Tyki met Allen's eyes. The piercing understanding in those soft eyes and kind smile confirmed Tyki's suspicion that Allen had taken a guess at the kind of people they were.

"Good luck, Tyki." Allen told him, gathering back the cards.

Tyki covered Allen's hand with his, stopping him and meeting his eyes. "I'll show you to the back door." The young man furrowed his brows, so in a lower voice, Tyki added, "We have… troubles coming here. We're getting out to meet them halfway. But I'd rather… you not be anywhere near."

Allen widened his eyes, and for a single moment, Tyki felt like the young man wanted to come with him. Then his shoulders dropped, and he nodded. "But promise me you'll meet me next time I'm around?"

Tyki smiled. "I will. I promise I will."

With that, Allen accepted to be guided through the pub, Allen's hand still held by Tyki, and when the man stepped outside with the smaller male, he paused, fingers tightening their hold. Allen looked up, tilting his head in silent question.

Tyki's free hand lifted to cup Allen's cheeks. Silver eyes widened, staring back into amber ones, their breath mingled and their eyes closed as, finally, their lips met in a chaste kiss. The single taste made a fire burn inside Tyki, he wanted to press their body closer, to taste Allen more, but there was no time, and it took all of his self-control to part from the kiss.

It took all of his self-control again to not seek a second kiss when he saw the slight daze in those silver eyes and the flush on those cheeks. Instead, he rumbled a low, "Be safe, Allen," and stepped back, letting go of Allen's hand.

The young man stood there without moving for a second more, then, he murmured a soft, "You stay safe, Tyki," and finally walked away.

Tyki watched him go. Then he let out a long sigh, and turned the other way, walked to join his brother.

Sheryl put a hand on his shoulder, squeezed briefly, then let it drop. Both of them started to walk off at a brisk pace.

* * *

"It's been confirmed: the remnants of the Order seem to have found the Fenrir."

Tyki's fingers tightened around his glass. "So there's a living Fenrir still around?"

Adam's shoulders sagged. "It seems so, and we failed to secure them."

"What's the deal though?" Devit blurted out, confused.

Road frowned down into her laps, mouth a thin line. "Mana and Nea were saved by one, long ago. You weren't around yet. They were already so rare, but this one didn't hesitate to risk their life. We promised them we would look for their kin and protect them." She had grown steadily more upset, tears almost falling as she mumbled, "We thought for so long we failed. We can't fail this time."

To see their eldest in such a state, it pulled everyone's. She and Adam were the only one who had seen a Fenrir before, the very same Fenrir that protected their boss' brothers. They were said to be rare, warm, luminous, and wary of humans but even more so of other supernatural beings. Yet the Fenrir that saved Mana and Nea had not hesitated, both to step in human matters, and protect who their senses must have known dealt in the darker side of life.

The Fenrir had not survived, so for all they had hoped briefly, it wouldn't be the same. But it didn't change the gratitude they owed, and the fondness they could see in Adam and Road's sad expression.

For all intents and purposes, the Fenrir kin was their family too.

And Noahs protected their family.

* * *

Tyki felt the breath being stolen from his lungs.

They had been merciless in finding the location, not wanting to waste time, and barely two days later they planned how to access and help the Fenrir.

It was once Tyki had gotten in position that he could get a view of the mythical being, and he knew that the silence in the communicators meant he wasn't the only one.

Who could blame them? For all they had a vague idea of what a Fenrir was, nothing compared to the real deal.

And it hurt, so much, to see this beautiful being locked in place by chains, growling deep yet watching with deep wariness the movements of the ones around, flinching at the touch on the lovely white fur and baring large fangs at the greed they could witness.

_Dragon-wolf,_ Tyki remembered from books, and how true it was. Twice the size of an elephant, with the body of a wolf, the fur white like snow and very soft looking; but with a serpentine tail ending up in a tuft of fluffy white, and large feather wings currently pinned to the body. The head was of a wolf too, ears pulled back and fangs bared, but Tyki swore he could also see traces of draconic in this head.

Tyki's gaze fell on the eyes, and his heart skipped a beat, inhaling sharply. Slitted light silver eyes were narrowed, gazing down on the ones around them, but in this single moment, flickered up to meet Tyki's gaze for a brief moment, too brief for anyone else to notice.

His heart thumped harder._ Those eyes… They feel so familiar… It can't be..?_

"Allen, it's Allen-!" He heard himself hissing low, and murderous intents rose into the air not long after.

And not just from him.

Now that he said it, the few who had seen Allen most often saw it too.

The Order's members tensed, and Allen's ears perked up, no doubt all sensing the sudden darker notes in the air.

The Order's members, about to move, froze when a rumble echoed, and Tyki grinned with dark delight as he realized it was purring.

Allen was purring, knowing what was about to happen, knowing Tyki and his family were there for him.

The surprise of the sound gave the Noahs just enough time to launch a surprise attack. Gunshots echoed, alongside waves of dark energy and light energy. In the middle of the fray, Tyki exchanged a look with his family, and sneaked toward Allen.

He put a gentle hand on his muzzle once he was closer, thumb brushing there in a soothing manner as his others hands found one of the chain keeping his head down.

The tip of a large tongue licked his cheek as Tyki sent his powers to break the chain, making him let out startled snickers. Then the muzzle pushed at him gently, as if telling to step away, and Tyki did.

He watched, eyes wide and awed, as Allen lifted his head as much as possible, the chains straining, and managed to get his fangs around another chains, this one meant for his neck. The chain held no resistance to his fangs, and yell of horror echoed as it broke.

Tyki shot someone who aimed for Allen, and he noticed his family take a more protective formation. In the meantime, Allen had been able to twist his head, and aimed for one of the chain at his left wing.

Everyone froze as the wing managed to slip free, snapping open, almost shining. No, it was shining, a luminescent wave that shot sharp feathers toward his kidnappers while his fangs broke the chain of his right paw.

With his right front leg and left wing free, Allen visibly forced his body up. The rest of chains could not held anymore, and they broke one after another, a sudden instinct going through Tyki that made him step under the Fenrir, and he spotted his family too did.

Allen headbutt the ceiling, tail lashing out, and his wings pressed at his side.

The building crumbled around them, burying everyone but the Fenrir and the ones protected under him.

When the light of the moon finally hit the large body, dust settling, he lifted his head to the sky and howled.

Tyki shivered with delight, with awe, and then he yelped in shock as there was a flash of light and Allen in his human form fell from above.

Tyki pushed at the back of his mind the observation it was where his heart had been located as he quickly extended his arms and caught the young man, falling backward from the impact but thankfully Sheryl had came and stabilized him.

He adjusted his hold, staring down at the tired half open eyes, heard the soft _thank you _before Allen closed his eyes and nuzzled closer to Tyki's chest.

Safe. Allen was safe now, he was a Fenrir and they could protect him.

_And I can give you love._

The End

Note: The Fenrir that saved Mana&Nea isn't Allen, but I toyed with the idea they were related. Since I couldn't decide and it would make me get too deep into the details of the background, I didn't add more about it; but the two main ideas is that either Allen is a reincarnation of that Fenrir (or the same Fenrir returned), or Allen is the child of that Fenrir (in which that Fenrir was Crown Clown basically). Whatever float your boat to headcanon, knowing now what ideas I toyed with!

(Oh, and Allen totally knew from the start Tyki was in a supernatural gang).


End file.
